Psyche's Pinktastic Madness
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima, one of the strongest men in the town of Bukuro lived in a forest that was near the town, in a tent, there he was plotting on how to stop the madness of Psyche's theory that everything should be pink. Along with Shinra at his side, the two have a meeting in his tent, but like usual, nothing goes as planned for Shizuo and where's Izaya in all this? r&r is luv.-kl


**You are a bubby turnip c: **

**PSYCHE'S PINKtastic MADNESS.**

Once, in Shizuo's little tent hideout in the forest, since he had no house at the moment.

He plans to team up with Shinra to stop Psyche and his pink madness in this episode of Shizuo's advenutures of Bukuro.

"Gawwodd I can't take it anymore, we gotta stop Psyche." Shizuo lowly pointed out while sitting on a log with Shinra near a heater of the tent.

**-Snore-** Shinra was snoring with some drool, not listening to Shizuo as much as Shizuo wanted to.

"I need a plan to stop Psyches pink madness, but I can't think of anything... Shinra! wake up!" Shizuo threw a ball at Shinra.

"Wha, huh?" Shinra awakened with a quick reaction looking around. "What do you suppose we do smart one?" Shizuo questioned with not much reply.

**-Snore- ****Zzzzz** **Shinra went back to sleep.**

"Huoom..." Shinra drooled again. Shizuo sighed, and ingored Shinra's snoring.

"I will stop Psyche." Shizuo stood up. "I still remember what he's done..." Shizuo went into deep thought.

**-Flash back-**

**In bukuro town.**

"Finally, I can pick up my new bartender outfit." Shizuo was happily going inside the laundry centre to opening the door to find Psyche finished painting something with a smile.

"Wha? noooooo." Psyche had washed his bartender get up again in warm water and made it pink.

"Haheheh." Psyche then ran away with his trusty can of paint and brush while Shizuo was on the ground.

**-Back to the hideout-**

Shizuo was not amused at it at all. "Gettin' mad." Shizuo snapped out of thought and built up his annoyance.

"Grrrr." Shinra made a face while growling to prove Shizuo's point.

"We shall finally put a end to Psyches pink madness once and for all." Shizuo was so into the moment. "And we shall get it through his pink skull that pink is not acceptable here in Ikebukuro." Shizuo stood up, and picked up his stop sign.

Shinra stood up with him and picked up his butter-dipped cabbage bat, that he ordered from the Otaku duo.

"Alright, I've got my cabbage." All of a sudden, a giant rumble came upon them. "Ooooeeeaaaagghhh." They both reacted, as they stood their ground.

"What do you think that was, Shinra?" Shizuo asked in question.

"I-I don't know." Shinra answered, changing the subject to "Would you like to take a bite out of my cabbage?" Shizuo took the bat from him sighing and Shinra layed down like a dog with his tongue out, he seemed to be hungry.

Shizuo waved the bat in his face. "You want the cabbage boy? huh? huh? you want the cabbage? go, go fetch Shinra."

Shinra was doing some dog sounds, as Shizuo threw the bat and Shinra chased after it. He must have been hungry.

"What do I have to go through... It stinks.. but more fruity..." Shizuo sighed but then sniffed the air. That could only mean..

"Hey, Psyche, how's it going?" Shinra was talking to Psyche. Shizuo facepalmed. "Wha seriously? grrrr..." Shizuo jumped out of the tent hearing that another Orihara had stepped into his forest territory grounds.

He lift his stop sign up and jumped into battle mode in preparing to stop Psyche but coming out of the tent wasn't his best idea. And it was too late.

Shizuo was blinded by **"PIIIINNKKKK!"** and sadly fell down on the ground covering his eyes from the colour that covered his forest.

Psyche Orihara, twin brother of Izaya Orihara, had coloured the forest of Bukuro town pink. He was wearing his usual outfit of the bright colours of pink and white, something that always stands out in the town.

He wore the same jacket as Izaya's but it was white and had a pink tee inside, and pink fur and a set of pink headphones and mp3 player, heck even his eyes were pink.

To Shizuo, Psyche was like a more bubbly version of the flea and saw hatred in his hobby of painting everything of his pink in order to make the world cuter. ..Just maybe a little too pink cute.

He still hated Izaya more though as he thought that everything that happens to him, would be Izaya's fault. This made Izaya sneeze alot with question.

"Hi, guys, don't you like the new forest? isn't it just so cuuutee." Psyche said with joy while holding the paint brush that covered the forest, the forest of Shizuo's hideout was in was now all pink. Shizuo was stunned at this.

"Yeah, dude, it's that like, totally radical?" Shinra was not helping at all, agreeing to Psyche's madness of pink. Shizuo got his face off the ground gripping the grass, and fists.

"What, have you done Psyche?" Shizuo then stood up, suddenly he started to grow bigger and bigger. While yelling. **"Naaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh raaaaaaa raaaaa raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"**

"Whoa, check that out, Shizuo is evolving!" Shinra pointed at the growing Shizuo surrounded by a bright white light as they took a step backwards.

Rays started popping out of Shizuo, and finally he flashed with light, blinding Psyche and Shinra for a while.

"Where'd he go?" Shinra and Psyche were both looking around very frequently.

"I don't know, I can't see him from around here." Then, Pysche spotted something small on the ground pointing at it. There was Shizuo, the Shizuo Heiwajima as, a potatoe cow.

The features that showed he was Shizuo was his blonde hair and bowtie that was around the creature's neck.

"Whoa, what Drrramon could that be over there?" Psyche pulled out his Drrra-dex from his pocket.

**Drrra Dex:** Potatoe cow, the evolved form of, Shizuo Heiwajima, when angry he will evolve into the utimate potatoe cow form with the powers of a potatoe.

The thing then moo'd. Shizuo was very not amused at this situation.

Shinra flashed to the other side of the creature in attempt that he could catch this rare Drrramon.

"Not so fast, that potatoe cow is mine. Go Drrra-ball. Shinra pulled out a ball half-white half-black with two circles in it's middle, and threw it at the potatoe cow.

"Aha! you just activated my Bukuro battle card, Shinra's left sock. Sorry Shin-chan I win~."

Psyche then had a sort of card holder on his left arm and pulled out a card with a picture of Shinra's left sock, which was filled with black smoke and aura of super natural around it.

This reaction came from Celty's horse dullahan magic. Shinra gasped.

'Aww, man if he summons my left sock with my Drrra-ball collide with it, it'll be the end of both of us.'

Shinra looked down at his shoe, that had no sock 'Wait how'd he even get my left sock?'

"I summon, the sock!" Psyche's card disappeared and a black smokey ringed sock appeared in front of the potatoe cow Shizuo. Shizuo questioned the actions that happened. Sadly confused as a potatoe cow with a bowtie and blonde hair.

"Yes, I'm free yo, what's up everybody." The sock started talking, unfortunately the Drrra-ball hit the sock making it get sucked in and it went inside of it.

Shinra picked up the ball. "This is gonna turn out, really bad..." He looked worried as the ball shook and rumbled. Then the giant floating sock came out of the ball with black smoke covering around it.

"You dare try to capture me? for that, you shall all be punished." The sock glowed red with anger.

The sock turned upside down and started sucking everyone up including the potatoe cow into it. **"MMMMAAAWOOWW MMMM."** went the sock as it sucked them in like the other world with the old block man's ear that sucked in Shizuo that day. They all got sucked in and was being transported to somewhere.

"Ahhhhhh." Shinra and Psyche crashed into a strange world. And Shizuo was sucked in afterwards with a weird panic look on his cow face.

"Whoa, how did we get here." Psyche shook his head as they landed into the new world. Psyche and Shinra stood up. They looked different.

"Well, wherever we are, we sure do have ginormous heads, and abnormally pointed legs." Psyche pointed up.

"Oh, hey look at that up there, who could that be?" A mysterious figure jumped off the building, and revealed his face. It was Shizuo in his normal skin and clothing, however with a... potatoe cow head? instead of his normal face.

At the sight of this, "Ahahahahaaahaaa." Shinra and Psyche bothed rolled on the floor laughing, as Shizuo looked very unamused at them.

This is until all of a sudden, a giant shadow came upon them, potatoe cow Shizuo pointed at what it was started making sorts of potatoe sounds.

Shinra and Psyche both looked at what it was, gasping. It was Shinra's left sock morphed with some more black smokey ringed socks, making him have legs, hands, a torso and a head that had a mean look along a goatee.

A defined looking villain character for this battle scene.

They then all jumped into battle with it. **Boss battle music goes on.**

"This is the plan, Shizuo will go distract the sock, I'll sneak behind the sock and then-" Before Shinra could finish, Psyche interrupted.

"Ahh, peace out guys." Psyche ran away with a song in his skip while doing so.

"Well, that didn't go the way as planned. Whatever, lets do this." Shizuo twitched an eyebrow while Shinra shrugged.

They jumped in front of the mighty sock beast, Shizuo tried to kick it, but the sock kicked Shizuo into the sky, poor Shizuo yelled Izaya's name as he flew into the sky, knowing somewhere, somehow this is his fault.

"You can't just kick Shizuo like that, your gonna get it now, sock face." Shinra went saiyon mode, gaining yellow lighting hair and started casting several very powerful moves.

In the final attack, the sock layed the same, and Shinra went back to normal dropping to the ground in tiredsome at the uneffective moves.

Then Shizuo landed and pointed at Shinra in a cow and potatoe like tone. "Noob." Shizuo said. Shinra lifted himself a little bit.

"Hey, I didn't see you doing anything, potatoe." Meanwhile they were having their mini chat, the sock was cheering in victory.

"I am undefeatable, no one can stop me, I'm a beast ha." Shizuo then had angry red eyes, annoyed with the sock, he flipped a switch in his head.

"Hey, shut up damn sock." Shizuo kicked it with Shizu-cow-power once and it instantly fainted.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Shinra was hitting his fists on the ground, for he was not able to defeat the sock, but Shizuo did it in one go.

"Ok, my job here is done, let's get back to Psyche." They both started walking together, and suddenly came upon a area full of pink.

Shizuo was stunned in shock at the dreadful colour of doom, and started vibratingly twitching.

"Howdy guys." Psyche was on top of a building with a pink brush, painting away in the new world, from the ground up, even the sky.

"Yo, what's up Psyche." Shinra greeted him like always, casually like nothing was wrong. Psyche came off of the building jumping down facing Shinra.

"Hey, what's wrong with potatoe cow Shizuo, why does he always have to do that when he sees pink?" Psyche pouted and pointed at Shizuo.

So again, Shizuo started to grow, and flashed with light, you hear the rage in of his potatoe cow head. This flash of light had teleported them away, whoosh, like a flying **-this isn't flying, this is falling with style-** star.

Shizuo dropped into the forest, but it was normal, not pink and not as potatoe cow Shizuo.

"Oh, cool, I'm normal again. Hmm, I wonder where Psyche and Shinra went." Shizuo looked around, then saw Shinra and Psyche both as potatoe cows with the features of their character to tell who was who.

"Mooo." Shinra went. He looked weird, he was a cow with brown hair and glasses, like as he would look like when he was a potatoe.

"What happened to my pink forest? Mootatoe." Psyche went he had his black hair and headphones. There was pink on his patches of cow.

"Woof. I have no idea." Went Shinra, why you may ask, we don't know.

Shizuo did a victory dance at this. **"POOOYAH HA HA HA HA I WIN AH HA."** This Shizuo has won to defeat against the dreaded pink madness of Psyche Orihara. Shizuo did a thumbs up.

**Mission complete.**

**But..**

"Moo, I fought Izaya." Shinra moo'd. "You jelly?" He asked Psyche.

"Me too bro, I was there." Psyche answered.

"Nooob." Shinra laughed playfully insulting Psyche. Psyche made a pout face.

"I AM SO JEALOUS OF YOOOUUUUU." Shizuo wanted to get in the action of fighting Izaya. He yelled Izaya's name in great hate like in episode seven. **"Dammmmmitttt IIIIIIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"** Shizuo dropped down to his knees, with a bang on the ground.

The ground shook. Izaya sneezes as he hears his name in the distance, rubbing his nose he continued to walk with a small laugh.

And in the background you could hear Izaya snickering as he skipped away with a takeout package of fatty tuna.

**The End c:**

****inspired by artix and friends ****


End file.
